


some mornings

by LovelyLessie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aftermath, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLessie/pseuds/LovelyLessie
Summary: Some mornings, things are okay. (Kairi reflects on life in the aftermath of the trials and terrors they've seen. Post-KHII.)





	some mornings

Some mornings -

(well, she admits, a lot of mornings -)

\- are hard.

It’s to be expected, really. After all, they all have nightmares these days; some mornings she wakes up trembling and crying in the early hours of dawn, tears streaming down her cheeks; some mornings she finds one of the boys already out of bed, looking pale and tired. Sometimes they wake her, Sora kicking and struggling in his sleep or Riku crying out in the dark, and she shakes them until they open their eyes and startle awake, gasping for breath.

But some mornings - a rare few mornings like this one - things are okay.

She closes her eyes again and sighs contentedly, settling deeper into the space between the two of them. There’s sunlight spilling in through the gap in the curtains, painting a streak of gold across them: where Riku’s hand lays on his chest, over his heart, fingers relaxed and open; where Sora’s t-shirt is rumpled, pulled up a little to show the bare skin of his stomach.

Sora complains softly in his sleep beside her, shifting a little and wrapping himself around her arm. The twin bed is too cramped for all of them, she thinks with a wry smile as she adjusts herself, and ruffles his hair, making him curl closer and smile into her shoulder. Most mornings they all wake up at least a little stiff and sore, sprawled on top of each other, muscles cramped from the awkward position they fell asleep in so they could all fit.

It’s better than sleeping alone, though - it didn’t take any of them long to realize that. She’ll take a numb leg and an achy back any day, compared to the first few weeks they were back, when Riku barely slept at all and Sora only restlessly, when she woke up every night nearly crying, her heart racing in her chest, afraid that somehow they’d gone again and left her alone.

Some mornings are still hard, but they all sleep a lot better since they started sleeping beside each other.

She stifles a yawn with one hand and stretches, which causes Riku to stir a little. “Kai…?” he mumbles, turning over to blink at her.

“Shh,” she says, and kisses him softly. “Go back to sleep.”

“Mm,” he agrees, closing his eyes again. She smiles, running her fingers through his short-cropped hair, thinking maybe it _is_ starting to grow out a little already.

This is what life is supposed to be like, she thinks. Soft warm mornings and the three of them lying beside each other, three hearts beating in a slow and steady rhythm, with sunlight kissing them awake and the sound of the sea never too far to remind them they’re home.

One day, maybe, when they’re older, when they’ve all learned to share the weight that’s on their shoulders, every morning can be just like this one, safe and serene, each one of them radiant with the glow of love and belonging. She knows there are wounds still too fresh for that now, hurts in their hearts as well as in hers that will make some mornings harder for a lot of time to come.

But for now, in this moment, she’s happy with the knowledge that some mornings, everything is right.


End file.
